


Misleading

by yellowflower



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom Will Graham, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Blood, Sub Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflower/pseuds/yellowflower
Summary: Hannibal failed to notice this aspect of Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 180





	Misleading

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I’ve ever completed. Ever. I also haven’t written in years. Along with that, I wrote this late at night and am scared to reread it but also want to post it. So I apologize for how terrible this is! Please be gentle on this, I’m weak.

Every one of his male partners liked to make the assumption that Will Graham was submissive, that he favored bottoming. They’d be surprised when he’d tell them otherwise. Often, they’d reject it. So, often, he would simply fold and do as they had wanted. Enjoyable, but not exactly fulfilling.

It came as a surprise to him when even Hannibal Lecter had reacted much the same. He’d believed there was an understanding between them. Deep and whole, and unlike anything they had or ever would experience. Apparently the mutual understanding didn’t extend that far.

Will had kissed Hannibal, impulsively. It was biting and brutal, before Hannibal gathered his wrists into his palm and pressed him against the wall. His eyes sprung open, and he pulled back.

The words were on the tip of his tongue. He could say them, risk the end of their brief fling, or once again mold to the whims of his partner. Hannibal’s eyes were dark, burning, filled with overwhelming yearning and lust, and just a little it of confusion and hesitance.

Will decided to take a different route. A new one, riskier than them all. Shaking free of Hannibal’s grasp was easy. He wasn’t trying to hold him there, not really.

“Will,” Hannibal started, stopping short to clear his throat. He didn’t get the chance to finish what he was saying. Will had already stepped away from the wall and smoothly flipped their positions. Hannibal’s back was against the wall now, held tight by Will’s hands. He arched mindlessly against the wall, taking a deep breath before letting out a soft “ _oh_ ”.

“Yes,” Will hissed, pressing his lips back hungrily against Hannibal’s mouth. There was a taste of blood on his tongue and the feel of the other man’s needy length rutting against hip.

Will slotted their hips together, and Hannibal whined into the kiss. It was mesmerizing, those sweet sounds he had managed to coax out of Hannibal. Pulling away from the kiss, he was met with yet another soft whine, and the beautiful sight of Hannibal’s ruined complexion. He was flushed, cheeks bright red, and his lips were shiny with spit and a little smear of blood. It was an artwork of its own.

“Will,” Hannibal let out, hips pressing firmly against his own. He let himself rut against Hannibal, for a moment, before moving his hands to his hips to stop him. He kept his own hands against the wall, even though there no longer was something holding them there.

“Stop that,” Will said, though it was more of a demand. Immediately Hannibal’s jerky movements halted, and he was left standing there, panting, arms shaking weakly against the wall.

There was a bloom of heat in Will’s chest. He leaned in closer to Hannibal, lips tracing the curve of his jawline. “Good boy.”

Hannibal shuddered.

“Will I—“ Will pressed his fingertips to Hannibal’s puffy, slick lips.

“Shush,” he purred, “don't talk. Let me take care of you. Let me hear the pretty little noises you make for me.”

He nodded, softly, and Will took his hand away from Hannibal’s mouth. He trailed them down the length of the other man’s body, until they met the zipper of his pants.

“Lovely,” Will breathed, almost a whisper. Hannibal still preened at the compliment.

Will undid Hannibal’s slacks and pulled out his length. It was hot against his palm, throbbing and dripping impressive amounts of precum. He gave Hannibal’s cock a rough stroke, pausing to press a swift kiss to his mouth.

“Look at you, so needy. Do you need to come already?” Hannibal’s nods were frantic. Will chuckled. “You’ve been good so far, I suppose.” He let his fist tighten around Hannibal’s cock again, pumping it slowly. “I’ll give you your reward.”

He started at an achingly slow pace. The tears of frustration prickled at the corner of Hannibal’s eyes and Will kissed them away. “Patience, Darling.”

Hannibal let out a soft sob, and it was enough to drive Will over the edge. He picked up the pace, his own neglected cock throbbing in the confines of his slacks. He could wait to relieve himself. At that moment, he wanted to see Hannibal come undone before his eyes.

There wasn’t much of a warning. Hannibal’s legs shook hard as he arched his back further, reaching his climax with a choked off sob. He collapsed into Will’s arms, his legs weak post-orgasm.

“Will,” he said weakly, this time without interruption, though he still paused to consider his words. In the end, he stayed silent, mind probably still too hazy to come up with words, and grabbed handfuls of Will’s blazer, pulling himself closer. Will smiled softly, and wrapped his own arms around Hannibal’s waist. Perhaps Hannibal was the perfect fit for him.


End file.
